


Half_1

by feelu



Series: HALF [1]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: F/F
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelu/pseuds/feelu





	Half_1

먼저 전화를 한 것은 네이트였다. 꼭두새벽에 전화를 해서 자고 있는 브랫을 깨운 네이트는 모닝 커피를 사달라며 졸랐다. 잠에서 제대로 깨지 못해서 대답도 안하고 듣고만 있었더니 통화가 끊겨 다시 잠을 자려고 했는데 문자가 왔다. 가장 어두운 밝기에서도 너무 밝은 화면에 실눈을 뜨고 본 문자는 30분 안에 항상 가는 카페로 나오지 않으면 잠수해버리겠다는 협박이어서 브랫은 침대에 앉아서 한숨을 푹푹 쉬었다. 평소였다면 그냥 무시했겠지만 세상 사람들의 피곤을 죄다 등진 말투로 이야기한 네이트의 목소리를 생각하면 정말 잠수를 할 것 같았다. 

도대체 새벽 5시에 문을 여는 카페 따위가 왜 존재한단 말인가. 아침 일찍 출근하는 사람들이 얼마나 된다고. 투덜댄다고 카페가 문을 닫을 것도 아니지만 툴툴 거림을 멈출 수가 없었다. 너무 부정적이라던 네이트의 잔소리가 머리 속에 떠올랏다. 잔소리. 망할. 야밤에 볼 사람도 없으니 대충 트레이닝복을 걸쳐입고는 현관에 있는 거울을 쳐다보았다가 옷을 갈아입기로 했다. 얼굴이 푸석푸석한데 거기에 옷까지 막 입었더니 볼품없었다. 한달에 걸친 프로젝트를 마침내 끝내고 일주일 만에 집에서 잠든 날이어서 상태가 더 최악이었다. 옷이라도 잘 입어야지, 하는 마음이 들어 검정색 셔츠에 청바지로 갈아입었다. 검정색 셔츠는 네이트가 선물 주었던 것으로. 엉망인 머리는 감출 방법이 없어서 결국 야구모자를 썼다. 

"멋지네, 새벽부터." 

네이트를 보자마자 튀어나온 말이었다. 카페의 구석진 자리에 앉아있는 네이트는 새벽 5시에 나온 사람 같지 않게 검은색 정장을 입고 있었다. 나름 신경써서 입고 나온 브랫은 고개를 숙여 제 옷을 보고 네이트의 얼굴을 쳐다보았다. 네이트는 말끔히 차려입은 것과는 반대로 얼굴이랑은 엉망이었다. 눈은 수면부족으로 빨갛게 충혈되어있고 어디서 맞았는지 볼은 시뻘겋게 부어올라 있었다. 창밖을 보고 있던 네이트는 브랫의 말에 고개를 돌려 차이라떼,하고 주문부터 했다. 그 맛대가리 없는 걸 왜 매번 먹고 있지. 눈이야 어떻게 방법이 없지만 부어오른 볼 쯤은 얼음으로 해결이 되니 커피와 라떼를 주문하며 얼음도 부탁을 했다. 

"너 이렇게 차려입고 있는데 나 트레이닝 복 입고왔으면 큰일날 뻔 했네."

브랫이 주문받아온 라떼를 내밀며 말하자 네이트는 고개를 숙여 제 옷을 보고는 아아,하고 영근박 터지는 소리를 냈다. 아까 멋지다는 말을 했을 때 본인이 아니라 창 밖의 야경을 말하는 줄 알았나보다. 라떼가 담긴 컵을 감싸쥐는 네이트는 피곤에 쩔어있는 모습이었다. 안그래도 마른 녀석이 표정까지 세상을 다 산 사람처럼 하고 있으니 금방이라도 죽을 사람 같아보였다. 한참동안 말 없이 컵에 담긴 라떼를 응시하던 네이트는 손을 들어 미간과 눈을 꾹꾹 눌렀다. 피곤한데 해가 뜨는 것을 보고 있으니 더 피곤하겠지. 브랫은 그 피곤함이 공기를 타고 자신에게 넘어오는 느낌이 들어서 손을 들어 슬쩍 휘저었다. 

"할머니 묘에 다녀왔어. 밤에 생각나서 급하게 갔는데.. 왕복 8시간 운전은 역시 무리였네."

생각난다. 매번 브랫의 손을 꼭 잡으며 네이트를 잘 부탁한다 말씀하시던 네이트의 할머니. 돌아가시던 그 순간에도 네이트의 옆에 꼭 붙어서 챙겨달라며 말씀하셨던 그 할머님. 바닥에 철푸덕 엎어져서 펑펑 울던 그 때의 네이트가 생각난 브랫이 머리를 긁적거렸다. 미리 알았으면 같이 가줬을텐데 조금 미안했다.

"얼음."

쫙 펼친 모양으로 테이블 위에 올려놓은 손 위로 얼음이 담긴 테이크아웃 컵을 올려놓았다. 사실 어찌보면 끔찍한 얼굴 상태를 본인도 알고 있던 모양이었다. 컵을 볼에다 갖다댄 네이트는 테이블에 늘어지며 피곤함을 표했다. 네이트도 최근 프로젝트 때문에 바쁘다더니 살이 더 빠진 모양인지 팔뚝에 뼈만 남은 것 같다. 저걸 잘못해서 툭 치면 부러질 것 같아서 브랫은 테이블 위에 올려놓았던 제 손을 슬그머니 내려놓았다. 

 

"넌 뭐 마셔?"  
"에스프레소"  
"왜?"  
"이왕 일어난 거 확실하게 깨있어야지."  
"출근해야 돼?"  
"아니. 나 너무 부려먹길래 휴가썼어 하루."  
"받아줬어?"  
"어. 나 능력자잖아."

브랫의 말에 네이트가 대놓고 비웃었다. 한쪽 팔을 쭉 뻗어 몸을 비스듬히 돌려 등과 창문을 밀착시킨 네이트는 식어가는 라떼를 보며 브랫에게 이것저것 말을 했다. 도착했을 땐 자정이었는데 여동생이 깨있어서 잠깐 집에 다녀왔다던가, 용돈으로 100불정도 뜯겼다던가, 그런 쓸데 없는 이야기를 들어주던 브랫은 눈 앞에서 팔랑팔랑 움직이던 네이트의 손끝에서 시뻘건 자국을 보고 깜짝 놀랬다. 내색은 하지 않았지만 손을 따라 움직이는 브랫의 시선을 알아차린 네이트가 손을 멈추곤 브랫이 잘 볼수 있게 내밀었다.

"음독 자살은 매춘부가 하는거래."  
"그건 또 무슨 편견이야."

네이트의 손톱 밑에 아직 굳지않은 피를 긁어낸 브랫이 인상을 찡그렸다. 아직 덜 마른 걸 보니 아마 이곳에 오기 직전에 일어난 일이다. 얼굴도 이지경인데 피도 보다니. 얼음 녹은 물을 티슈에 묻혀서 슬슬 문질러보니 상처는 보이지 않는다. 

"실제 직업에 따른 자살 통계에 따르면 매춘부는 익사, 투신, 그리고 음독이 제일 많데."  
"쓸데없는 조사를 다하네. 돈이 남아도나."  
"그러니까 나는 음독자살을 할거야."  
"이름도 기억안나는 개새끼가 한 말을 꼭 그렇게 담아두고 살아야겠냐?"  
"틀린 말 한 것도 아닌데 뭐. 남창새끼 소리에 그 정도 상처는 받아줘야 나도 불쌍한 척 할 수 있지않겠어?"

태연하게 말해놓고 차를 홀짝이는 모습에 브랫은 고개를 저으며 네이트의 손을 차근히 살폈다.

"너한테 관심있다던 애가 괴롭혀?"  
"내가 괴롭혀줬어."  
"그래서 빰 맞았어?"  
"이거 걔가 때린 거 아냐. 걔 여자친구가 때린거지. 말했잖아, 언제나 같은 반응이라고. 남자는 어버버,하고 당황하고 여자는 울고불고하거나 아주 폭력적이거나."  
"핸드백?"  
"핸드폰 쥔 주먹. 아프더라. 그래서 내가 걔 머리를 한웅큼 뽑았어. 그 피도 그 여자 꺼야."

아아. 왕년의 리컨마린. 그정도면 여자입장에선 다행이었다.   
이제는 김도 나지 않는 차를 내려놓은 네이트가 두 손을 쭉 내밀었다. 브랫이 가만히 쳐다만 보고 있으니 손을 짤짤 흔든다. 

"잡아줘."

그래서 손에 쥐고 있던 티슈를 얼음이 들어있는 컵에 쑤셔넣고 손을 잡아주었다. 피곤했던 모양인지 그 모양새 그대로 네이트가 눈을 감았다. 이러다가 잠들겠다 싶어서 깨울까 하다가 그냥 뒀다. 여기서 잠깐 자는 걸로 피로를 조금 풀고 집에 데려다주면 되니까.

"그러니까 나한테 와."

브랫은 큰맘먹고 세상에서 가장 멋진 표정과 목소리로 말했는데 눈을 감고 있던 네이트가 푸핫 하고 웃음을 터트렸다.

"심장의 반은 너한테 줬잖아."  
"반은 모자라. 전부 내가 씹어삼켜야 속이 편할 것 같아."

하트코어적인 발언에 네이트가 깔깔 웃어넘어갔다.


End file.
